Joyeux anniversaire Finn
by Hannange
Summary: Finn reçoit pour son anniversaire le cadeau de ses reve, ecrite par satine


Auteur : Satine (satine.black@caramail.com) Genre : slash Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Notes : J'aimais bien regarder cette série et c 'est dommage qu'elle ait été aussi courte. Tant pis. Le couple que j'ai choisi est un peu inhabituel pour cette série mais Will et Finn sont trop proches pour que mon cerveau dérangé n'y voit pas là matière à écrire !   
Joyeux anniversaire, Finn ! Académie de Rawley, 5 Septembre  
- Alors toi, tu t'occuperas de....  
- Oui et moi, je ferais... Les conversations s'interrompirent à l'entrée de Finn dans la salle de cours et les étudiants s'empressèrent de regagner leur place. Leur professeur ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard suspicieux.  
- Hé bien messieurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je peux  
savoir pourquoi vous étiez tous regroupés autour du bureau de monsieur  
Calhoun ? Et pourquoi toutes ces messes basses ? Scott prit son air le plus innocent.  
- Oh pour rien Finn. On parlait simplement de la prochaine  
interro, c'est tout.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous crois pas ? Le ton de Finn  
était plus que sceptique. Le jeune professeur se tourna alors vers la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et qui, il le savait, ne pourrait pas lui mentir.  
- Monsieur Krudski ? Will se sentit rougir devant le regard interrogateur de Finn.  
- Il a raison. On parlait simplement de l'examen qui approche.  
  
Et en disant ces mots, il lui sourit doucement. Finn se sentit tout retourné par ce doux sourire et refusant de se laisser envahir par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme, il abandonna le sujet.  
- Très bien messieurs, prenez vos livres page soixante-dix-  
sept. Monsieur Pratt, voulez-vous lire le poème s'il vous plaît ? Et c'est ainsi que l'heure se passa.  
- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui messieurs. Pour la prochaine  
fois, je veux que vous cherchiez ce que l'auteur a voulu dire par  
l'intermédiaire de ce texte. Je vous dis à ce soir pour ceux qui  
suivent mon cours d'aviron et à jeudi pour les autres.  
- Au revoir Finn, répondirent les élèves en chœur. Ce dernier sourit et il quitta la salle.Dès qu'il fut parti, Scott ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.  
- Ouf, on a eu chaud, dit-il en se tournant vers Will, qui  
était assis juste à sa droite.  
- Tu m'étonnes, heureusement qu'il a pas insisté, renchérit  
Hamilton qui s'était approché du bureau de Will, Jack sur ses talons. D'autres élèves les rejoignirent également. Scott prit alors le commandement des opérations.  
- Bon alors, reprenons tout une dernière fois. Hamilton et  
Jack, vous vous occupez du gâteau. John, Kevin et Matt, vous vous  
occupez d'aller chercher le cadeau. Quant à Rodney et moi, on s'occupe  
de décorer la salle. Finn aura un superbe anniversaire, je sens ça ! C'était grâce à Hamilton que les garçons de Rawley avaient su que le cinq septembre, c'était l'anniversaire de leur professeur. Oh, le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu grand mal à trouver. Étant le fils du Directeur, il avait accès à tous les dossiers du personnel de l'établissement. Dès qu'il l'avait su, Hamilton s'était empressé de le dire à ses amis et ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'organiser un anniversaire surprise pour le prof qu'ils adoraient tous.  
- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Will qui n'avait pas  
été cité.  
- Toi, t'auras juste à amener Finn .T'auras qu'à dire  
n'importe quoi pour qu'il vienne avec toi jusque dans la salle,  
répondit Scott à son meilleur ami.  
- Mais pourquoi moi? N'importe qui pourrait le faire...  
- Allez Will, on sait tous que tu es le chouchou de Finn et  
qu'il t'adore. Il croira tout ce que tu pourras lui raconter et il te  
suivra sans discuter, s'exclama Kevin en riant. Will rougit violemment et Scott eut pitié de lui.  
- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, on n'a pas le temps de s'amuser  
si on veut que tout soit prêt ce soir. Tous les garçons acquiescèrent et en éclair, ils se dispersèrent dehors pour aller faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé. Avant de partir, Scott se tourna vers son ami.  
- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Et il fut parti. Resté seul, Will baissa la tête et murmura :  
- Si seulement c'était vrai...   
- Bon sang, je suis crevé, fit Scott en se laissant tomber à  
terre. La leçon d'aviron venait de se terminer et elle avait été particulièrement éprouvante. En effet, Rawley allait bientôt devoir disputer une compétition et Finn voulait que ses étudiants soient les meilleurs. D'où, il avait mis la pression et chacun avait dû donner le meilleur de lui-même.  
- Ok, c'était très bien. Continuez comme cela et on remportera  
la victoire ! Messieurs, à la douche et bonne soirée. Finn adressa un  
sourire à ses élèves, sourire un peu plus prononcé pour Will et il  
s'en alla. Dès qu'il fut sûr que leur professeur était hors d'atteinte, Scott rassembla ses troupes qui s'étaient affalées à côté de lui, elles aussi complètement crevées.  
- Tout est prêt ? Tout le monde acquiesça.  
- Très bien, douche et ensuite on se retrouve tous dans la  
salle de réunion. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les garçons étaient présents dans la salle où allait s'organiser la petite fête. Scott se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami :  
- Will, c'est à toi, va chercher Finn. Quant à nous, on éteint  
la lumière et dès qu'il entre, on crie tous surprise. Allez Will, vas-  
y, on t'attend. Ce dernier partit et alla dans la salle d'études de Rawley. Il savait que Finn y passait le plus clair de son temps, que ce soit pour préparer ses cours, pour lire ou tout simplement pour se reposer. Lui-même adorait y aller, ne serait-ce que pour voir son professeur et discuter avec lui. Et effectivement, il trouva Finn en train d'écrire. Il resta quelques instants à le contempler et sentit son cœur se serrer. Je ne dois pas l'aimer.Je n'ai aucune chance que mes sentiments soient réciproques un jour, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir comme un simple professeur. Dès qu'il est près de moi, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe...Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux d'aimer... Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha.  
- Hé Finn ! Ce dernier leva la tête.  
- Monsieur Krudski ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Finn était étonné. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir son jeune élève. Mais, au fond de lui, il était éperdument heureux de cette occasion.  
  
- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir un instant avec moi ? Je  
voudrais vous montrer quelque chose, mais on ne peut le voir ici. Will avait réfléchi à un moyen de faire venir Finn, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'idées très brillantes. Alors il avait décidé de se limiter à cette semi-vérité.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Finn en se levant et en  
commençant à ranger ses affaires.  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est une surprise.  
- Très bien, monsieur Krudski, je vous suis. Will était étonné que le jeune professeur accepte de le suivre aussi facilement et surtout sous un prétexte aussi étrange. Les paroles de ses camarades lui revinrent alors en mémoire, et il secoua la tête. Non, il est simplement curieux de ce que je dois lui montrer. Il ne fait pas ça, car il m'adore et qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui demande.Non, ça sera trop beau... Ils sortirent de Rawley et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le lieu de la petite fête. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la conversation vint facilement.  
- Alors, Monsieur Krudski...  
- Will ! Appelez-moi par mon prénom s'il vous plaît ! Quand  
vous m'appelez Monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être mon père.  
- D'accord, Will, comme vous voulez, mais je vais avoir du mal  
à m'y faire...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tellement vous le dire que  
vous allez être habitué ! Et en disant ça, il jeta un regard malicieux à Finn. Les deux hommes explosèrent alors de rire. Will allait dire quelque chose quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
- On y est. Attendez, je vous ouvre. Will fit alors semblant d'ouvrir la porte pour prévenir les autres qu'ils arrivaient. Ensuite, il poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Finn. Ce dernier entra.  
- Mais pourquoi fait-il tout noir ici ? Il avait à peine dit ces mots que toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et qu'on cria :  
- Surprise ! Finn recula d'un pas, complètement étonné. Devant lui se trouvait la plupart de ses élèves et ces derniers étaient en train d'applaudir. Derrière eux, il y avait un énorme gâteau et sur le mur, il y avait une énorme banderole avec inscrit dessus : Joyeux anniversaire Finn !  
- Mais, qu'est-ce... Will, qui avait rejoint ses amis dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, s'avança :  
- Pardon de vous avoir menti, mais il le fallait pour que vous  
puissiez venir ici sans vous douter de quoi que ce soit. Joyeux  
anniversaire Finn Finalement, ce dernier comprit ce qui se passait. Ses élèves étaient en train de fêter son anniversaire ! Il avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! Il fut très ému et murmura simplement :  
- Merci à tous. Ça me touche énormément... Les garçons applaudirent encore plus fort.  
- Très bien, qu'on apporte le gâteau, dit quelqu'un et Finn  
reconnut la voix de Scott. Il aperçut alors Jake et Hamilton s'approchant avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Il adorait le chocolat. Il allait se régaler ! Sur le gâteau, il aperçut une bougie allumée. Scott suivit son regard et déclara :  
- On a eu pitié de vous et on a pas voulu mettre le nombre  
exact pour ne pas que vous vous sentiez trop complexé ! En disant ces mots, le jeune garçon se retient de ne pas rire et Finn lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Néanmoins, il souffla la bougie et les applaudissements reprirent.  
- Et, ceci est de note part à tous, s'avança soudain Will en  
tenant un paquet dans les mains. Finn ouvrit alors le paquet et découvrit un recueil de poèmes de William Butler Yeats. C'était l'une des premières éditions. Le jeune professeur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, car c'était son auteur préféré.  
- Cela vous plaît ? demanda Will d'une voix inquiète. C'est  
moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce cadeau, mais si ce n'est pas ce que vous  
désiriez...  
- Non, c'est parfait, je l'adore. Merci, merci à tous... Je n'aurais sans doute jamais ce que mon cœur désire, mais je conserverais toujours ce cadeau, car c'est lui qui y a pensé et car ce sont tous mes élèves qui ont participé... Les pensées de Finn furent interrompues par la musique qui venait de démarrer. Il sourit. Les jeunes ne changeraient jamais...Il prit un morceau de gâteau et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. C'était délicieux. Il observa Hamilton et Jack en pleine discussion et se demanda pour la deux centième fois si ces deux-là étaient ensemble. À côté, Scott avait pris son téléphone et était en train de téléphoner. Certainement à sa petite amie Bella, pensa-t-il. Les autres étaient en train de discuter. Il chercha du regard Will, mais ne le trouva pas. Il réprima un soupir déçu quand il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. C'était Will. Ce dernier s'installa alors à côté de son professeur, une assiette de gâteau dans la main. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
- Encore merci pour ce recueil. Vous ne pouviez pas mieux  
tomber.  
- Je suis sincèrement heureux qu'il vous plaise. Je savais que  
vous aimiez cet auteur, vous nous l'aviez dit une fois. Alors quand  
j'ai vu ce recueil, j'ai pensé que ça serait le cadeau idéal.  
- Dites-moi Will quel est votre poème préféré ? Ce dernier nota avec plaisir que son professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit stupidement heureux. Et c'est d'une voix vibrante qu'il répondit :  
- J'aime beaucoup when you are old and grey.  
- Moi aussi, c'est mon préféré. Particulièrement le passage  
qui dit : "How many loved your moments of glad grace and loved your  
beauty with love false or true, but one man loved the pilgrim soul in  
you and loved the sorrows of your changing face".  
- C'est vrai que ce passage révèle bien que... Will et Finn avaient complètement oublié le monde qui les entourait. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Ils n'entendirent pas ainsi que l'on frappait à la porte. Scott alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Kate Flemming, la femme du directeur et la mère d'Hamilton.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherche Finn.  
- Oui, il est là et Scott désigna le jeune professeur,  
toujours en pleine conversation avec Will. Kate remercia Scott et s'approcha de Finn.  
- Salut Finn ! lança-t-elle. Ce dernier sursauta et regarda la femme qu'il avait aimée, il y a longtemps.  
- Hé Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Will se sentit soudain de trop.Dès qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, il s'était rappelé la fois où il l'avait vue en train d'embrasser Finn. Et la voir maintenant, alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec le jeune professeur, lui rappela douloureusement qu'il n'était qu'un simple élève et que Finn ne l'aimerait jamais. Il se leva.  
- Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que je rentre. Et il partit avant que les deux autres aient pu dire quelque chose. Il vit Scott qui s'en allait aussi.  
- Hé Scott, tu vas où ?  
- Je vais travailler au bar et après, je dois voir Bella. Mais  
et toi, tu pars aussi ? Will lança un regard triste en direction de Finn et acquiesça.Scott suivit son regard et comprit. Il posa alors sa main sur le bras de son ami pour lui montrer son réconfort. Will lui sourit alors et les deux amis sortirent. Quant à Finn, il avait assisté à la sortie de Will le visage calme alors que son cœur lui hurlait de tout faire pour rattraper le jeune garçon.  
- Ah, enfin seuls, murmura soudain Kate. Je sais que vous êtes  
très proches, mais quand même, vous être toujours ensembles. Enfin,  
là, je t'ai pour moi toute seule. Que dirais-tu si on allait fêter ton  
anniversaire tous les deux dans un endroit un peu plus intime ?  
- Et ton mari ?  
- Il est en voyage... Finn regarda alors Kate d'un air dégoûté. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il aimait cette femme qui ne respectait même pas les vœux qu'elle avait formulés à son mari. Et en plus devant son fils. Finn était peut-être vieux jeu, mais il croyait que quand on s'engageait, c'était pour la vie et donc, l'attitude de Kate l'énerva. Il se força à se calmer avant de répondre :  
- Désolé, mais j'ai des choses à faire et sans un regard pour  
une Kate complètement médusée, il s'en alla après avoir une fois  
encore remercié ses élèves pour la petite fête. Quand il sortit, il se trouva complètement désemparé. Que faire ? Instinctivement, il sut qu'il devait trouver Will. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il devait le voir et lui dire que son histoire avec Kate était terminée. Et il devait le faire aujourd'hui, sinon, il eut le sentiment qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie. Mais où chercher ? Will pouvait être n'importe où... Il décida d'aller voir Scott au café où ce dernier travaillait. Peut-être qu'il saurait où se trouvait son ami. Quand il arriva, le jeune homme était en train de fermer.  
- Hé Finn, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous  
étiez avec Kate Flemming...  
- Je l'étais, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas avec elle que je  
voulais être. S'il vous plaît, savez-vous où se trouve Will ? Scott regarda son prof d'un air interrogateur.  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ? Étant le meilleur ami de Will, Scott avait très vite compris les sentiments que ce dernier éprouvait pour leur professeur. Il n'avait rien dit car avait estimé que cela ne le regardait pas mais intérieurement, il plaignait son ami, car aimer sans espoir de retour était une souffrance qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Cela faisait trop mal. Il était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il avait longtemps cru que Bella, la jeune fille dont il était amoureux était en fait sa demi-sœur. Il avait donc regardé son ami souffrir en silence de cet amour non réciproque. Mais, voir Finn maintenant alors qu'il pourrait être avec Kate lui fit penser que peut-être cet amour n'était pas si non réciproque que ça.  
- J'ai besoin de le voir et de lui dire que je n'aime pas  
Kate... Le ton de Finn était presque désespéré. À ce moment, il se fichait d'ailleurs totalement de ce que Scott pourrait penser en apprenant qu'il avait des vues sur son meilleur ami. Le jeune étudiant sourit en entendant la voix de Finn. Ce dernier avait l'air d'éprouver de profonds sentiments pour Will.  
- Essayez près du lac. Il va souvent là-bas... Finn le remercia vivement et franchissait la porte quand il faillit renverser une jeune fille blonde. Il reconnut Bella, la petite amie de Scott. Il s'excusa et partit rapidement. La jeune fille se tourna vers Scott.  
- C'était votre professeur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Il voulait savoir où se trouvait Will. J'ai comme  
l'impression que si tout se passe comme je le crois, notre jeune ami  
ne dormira pas tout seul ce soir... Bella sourit. Elle savait elle aussi que Will était amoureux de Finn. Il faut dire aussi qu'entendre son ami parler en permanence de son professeur lui avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille. Et plus tard, elle en avait eu la confirmation par Scott.  
- C'est tout le mal que je lui souhaite... Mais dis-moi, est-ce  
que ce sont les deux seuls qui vont être chanceux ce soir ? demanda-t-  
elle d'un air espiègle. Pour toute réponse, Scott se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quand il sortit du café, Finn commença à se diriger vers le lac. Et pendant qu'il marchait, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Will. Quand il avait vu le jeune garçon pour la première fois, il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. Will Krudski était comme n'importe lequel de ses étudiants. Puis, il avait appris à le connaître et ce qu'il avait appris lui avait plu. Will était quelqu'un de mûr, de vif, d'intuitif et surtout, c'était quelqu'un qui avait une très grande sensibilité. En effet, il arrivait toujours à comprendre dans une poésie pourquoi tel auteur avait voulu dire telle chose et pas une autre. Il commença alors à vouloir rechercher la compagnie du jeune étudiant et les heures qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient toujours trop courtes à son goût. Finn se sentait parfaitement bien quand il était en compagnie de Will, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il cherchait. Et puis, avec le jeune homme à ses côtés, tout paraissait tellement simple. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus fort et que jamais rien ne pourrait lui résister. Ils étaient si proches d'ailleurs que Finn commença à se confier et à lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne. En un mot, pour lui à ce moment, le jeune garçon était son ami, presque son petit frère. Quand Will commença à s'intéresser à Caroline Brusse, Finn n'aima pas le sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressentit. Pourtant, ce sentiment était bien présent et le conduisit à réfléchir sur ses sentiments pour son élève. Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que quelque part, il avait franchi la ligne étroite qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour et qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Will. Le fait de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme ne le dérangea pas outre mesure, car il avait toujours su, depuis qu'il était plus jeune, qu'il aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Mais là, aimer un garçon qui est votre élève et qui en plus est mineur ? Il essaya alors de combattre ses sentiments, mais plus il essayait de les faire disparaître, plus ils s'intensifiaient. Alors, il abandonna la lutte et se résolut à vivre avec eux. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi se faire des scrupules puisqu'il savait que même s'il avait perdu son cœur à Will, il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir celui du jeune garçon en retour... Pour essayer d'oublier son amour impossible, il avait songé alors à se perdre dans les bras de Kate. Quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle lui avait préféré le père d'Hamilton. Alors, il avait abandonné et au fil du temps, il avait réussi à l'oublier. Cela n'avait pas été facile car comme ils travaillaient tous les deux à Rawley, il la voyait en permanence, mais il y était finalement arrivé. Il savait que cela n'était pas juste pour elle mais face à ses sentiments pour Will, il n'avait vu qu'elle pour les lui faire oublier. Heureusement, il ne s'était rien passé. En effet, au dernier moment, il s'était rétracté car elle était mariée, même si pour elle, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème. Il avait alors appris à accepter sa souffrance. Mais quant à Kate, elle n'avait pas l'air apparemment de vouloir abandonner. Il espérait qu'avec la manière dont il l'avait laissée ce soir, elle avait compris qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'il était arrivé au lac qui entourait l'académie de Rawley. Il commença alors à chercher Will. Quant à ce dernier, après avoir quitté la petite fête, il avait accompagné Scott jusqu'au café et s'était excusé rapidement. Il savait que son ami aurait voulu lui parler, mais il voulait désespérément être seul, alors il ne s'attarda pas et partit rapidement se réfugier près du lac. Il adorait être là, c'était toujours si calme... Il s'installa contre un arbre, ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide en lui. Malheureusement, ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt vers une certaine personne. Finn. Il soupira. Quand il avait fait sa connaissance, Will avait été très étonné. En effet, le jeune professeur ne ressemblait à aucune des personnes qu'il avait connues jusqu'à présent. Alors que ses anciens professeurs étaient très rigides et se cantonnaient à faire leur cours bêtement, Finn apprenait à ses élèves à être des hommes, à penser par eux-mêmes et non comme on leur disait de penser. Il les aidait à trouver leur voie, à se forger leur caractère et à se trouver car quand on est un adolescent, on ne sait pas vraiment qui l'on est et où l'on va. En un mot, il les aidait à être eux- mêmes et à ne pas suivre la masse. C'était une manière d'enseigner complètement hors normes, mais Will fut vite séduit par cette méthode d'éducation. Il commença alors à passer un maximum de temps avec Finn et petit à petit, il commença à voir son professeur sous un autre jour. C'était tellement facile d'être en sa compagnie, il avait l'impression d'oublier tous ses problèmes. En plus, il pouvait tout lui dire car il savait que Finn ne le jugerait jamais. Au départ, il pensa que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son professeur, étaient des sentiments d'affection paternelle. C'est vrai, on ne pouvait pas dire que monsieur Krudski Père avait été très proche de son fils, mais quand il surprit Finn en train d'embrasser la femme du directeur qu'il détestait d'ailleurs depuis cet instant, il comprit que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds. Il avait été surpris car même s'il n'était pas homophobe, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il éprouverait un jour des sentiments pour un autre homme. Mais, il les accepta car l'amour était trop rare pour être si facilement rejeté comme ça. Il savait qu'il était condamné à souffrir car jamais ses sentiments ne seraient réciprocités mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. En effet, il avait l'amitié de Finn et si c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, alors il serait content. Quand il rencontra Caroline pour la première fois, il vit en elle une jeune fille sympathique, mais jamais l'idée ne lui vint de sortir avec elle. En effet, il aimait Finn et même s'il n'était pas ensembles, il voulait lui être fidèle. Donc, s'il lui demanda de l'accompagner au bal d'été de Rawley, c'était car il ne voulait pas rester seul dans sa chambre alors que ses amis s'amuseraient. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille lui dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Comme cela, il n'y eut aucun malentendu et c'est en toute amitié qu'ils s'amusèrent ce soir-là. Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et se retourna. C'était Finn qui venait enfin de le trouver. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda.  
- Finn ? Mais qu'est-ce...  
- Oh, Will, enfin je te trouve. Tout à sa joie d'avoir réussi à trouver son élève, Finn ne remarqua pas qu'il l'ait tutoyé au lieu de son vouvoiement habituel. Will lui non plus n'y fit pas attention.  
- Je dois absolument te parler de Kate. Will s'assombrit en entendant ces mots mais ne dit rien.  
- Je voulais te dire qu'elle ne compte plus pour moi. C'est  
vrai que je l'ai aimée dans le passé mais c'est fini tout ça. Je ne  
m'attendais pas du tout à la voir ce soir et je suis désolé si elle a  
gâché notre discussion.  
- Alors, c'est vraiment fini entre vous ? Vraiment ? Will ne put empêcher sa voix de montrer le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle.  
- Oui. C'est fini. Je sais pas pourquoi je ressens le besoin  
de te le dire, mais il fallait que tu saches... Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, à regarder le lac. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits que cette histoire soit terminée.  
- Et avec Caroline, ça va ? Finn essaya de garder sa voix neutre, mais ne put éviter la petite note de tristesse. Will sursauta et regarda son professeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça ?  
- Vous savez, Caroline et moi, nous ne sommes qu'amis,  
contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Elle a déjà quelqu'un et  
moi aussi. Le soleil qui avait envahi le cœur de Finn quand il avait entendu dire que ce n'était que de l'amitié entre les deux jeunes gens, disparut quand il entendit que Will était amoureux. Il détourna son regard. Il ne voulait pas que Will voit sa peine.  
- C'est vrai ? Je suis très heureux pour toi ! Est-ce que je  
la connais ? Will resta muet quelques instants puis décida de tout révéler à Finn. Il en avait assez de cacher ses sentiments. Et puis après tout, que les conséquences soient damnées.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une fille...  
- Quoi ? Finn était étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Will puisse aimer les garçons. Mais alors, il avait peut-être une chance...  
- Cela vous étonne, je sais, mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes  
sentiments...  
- Et, est-ce qu'il le sait ?  
- Non car il est hétérosexuel. Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera  
jamais de cette façon. Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si par  
exemple, je vous disais que je vous aime? Vous seriez bien choqué...  
- Je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Will sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Finn prit alors une grande inspiration. C'était le moment de vérité.  
- Je t'aime Will. Je t'aime sans doute depuis le premier jour,  
mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Et quand je l'ai  
découvert, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire car tu n'avais  
pas l'air d'aimer les hommes et qui plus est, je suis ton professeur  
et tu es mineur. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas pour moi ce que  
j'éprouve pour toi. Tu dois certainement aimer ton ami Sean... Will ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il était tellement heureux...  
- Idiot, tu crois que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que  
toi ? Tout naturellement, Will était lui aussi passé à un tendre tutoiement.  
- Je t'aime Finn, plus que tout et je sais que ça durera toute  
ma vie...Je me fiche que tu sois un homme, je t'aime pour ce que tu es à  
l'intérieur, même si je pense que l'extérieur vaut aussi le  
déplacement, dit-il malicieusement avant de reprendre plus  
sérieusement. C'est vrai que je suis mineur mais tu m'as dit toi même  
que j'étais très mature pour mon âge. Je sais ce que je veux, tu ne me  
forces pas. Il n'y a donc pas viol puisque je suis pleinement  
consentant. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu es mon professeur, mais je suis  
persuadé que tu sauras dissocier le personnel du professionnel et  
qu'être avec moi ne nuira en rien à mes études. Et puis, personne n'a  
à le savoir...  
- Ton ami Scott est au courant.  
- Il ne dira rien, je le sais. Et maintenant, embrasse-moi... En disant ces mots, Will se leva et força Finn à en faire autant. Il prit alors le visage de son amour et l'approchant du sien, il murmura :  
- Je t'aime Finn...  
- Je t'aime aussi... Et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un baiser très pur et très doux, rempli de promesses. Ils se séparèrent à regrets quelques instants plus tard, faute d'oxygène.  
- Will, as-tu déjà...  
- Non, je suis vierge. Je t'attendais Finn. Tout simplement... Ce dernier se sentit très ému par l'admission de Will.  
- Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau...Je t'aime tellement... Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers Rawley.  
- Alors prouve-le moi... Finn ne put empêcher un frisson de plaisir le parcourir quand il entendit ces mots.  
- Toujours, murmura-t-il alors. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de son amour pour ce qui allait être la première des nombreuses nuits qu'ils passeraient ensemble, Finn ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, il avait bien eu le cadeau que son cœur désirait. 


End file.
